Talk:Fighter's Collection 2015 Winter/@comment-26141468-20150927233047
Part 7 (Good thing it's just 12 hrs -w-"): ''' '''Six Realms Stealth Dragon, Myoshikirakan NT [[http://cardfight.wikia.com/wiki/Stride Stride]] (Released when both players' vanguards are grade 3 or greater!)-Stride Step-one or more cards with the sum of their grades being 3 or greater from your hand, and discard them Stride this card on your (VC) from face down. AUTO(VC): CB1 When one of your rearguards attacks a vanguard, you may pay the cost, if you do, until the end of that battle, that unit gets “AUTO(RC): this unit to your soul At the end of the battle that this unit attacked a vanguard, you may pay the cost, if you do, choose one of your opponent’s rearguards, bind it face up, your opponent chooses a card from his or her hand, bind it face down. Then at the end of turn, if the number of cards in your hand is less than or equal to your opponent’s, put the cards bound with this effect to his or her drop zone, otherwise, return the cards to your opponent’s hand.”. //Better have a very big hand (for the opponent) then :P; Note: VG has triple drive so you better count it. ;) Stealth Fiend, Tatsunagi (G2) NT AUTO(RC)1/Turn: When a card is put to bind zone due to an effect from one of your cards, until end of turn, this unit gets POWER+2000 and “AUTO(RC): When this unit’s attack hits a vanguard, SC1/CC1.”. CONT(VC/RC/GC): Resist (This unit cannot be chosen by the effect of your opponent’s cards.) //Unflipper + Resist in Nubatama? Yes, please do :P Rune Witch, Morgana Le Fay SP [[http://cardfight.wikia.com/wiki/Stride Stride]] (Released when both players' vanguards are grade 3 or greater!)-Stride Step-one or more cards with the sum of their grades being 3 or greater from your hand, and discard them Stride this card on your (VC) from face down. AUTO(VC): choose one of your rearguards with “Witch” in its name, retire it When one of your opponent’s grade 0 units is placed on RC, you may pay the cost, if you do, SC1, draw a card. Then if you have a heart card with “Witch” in its name, choose one of your opponent’s grade 0 rearguards, and until the end of your opponent’s next turn, that unit gets “CONT(RC): This unit cannot leave this RC, and you cannot call units on this RC.(This unit can still leave this RC by the effects of cards)”. //We need Merlin!!! XD ; Also, note: effects != costs :) Charging Typhoon SB [[http://cardfight.wikia.com/wiki/Stride Stride]] (Released when both players' vanguards are grade 3 or greater!)-Stride Step-one or more cards with the sum of their grades being 3 or greater from your hand, and discard them Stride this card on your (VC) from face down. AUTO(VC): When one of your rearguards attacks a vanguard, until the end of that battle, that unit gets POWER+10000 “AUTO(RC): a card from your hand, put it to soul At the end of the battle this unit attacked, put this unit on the bottom of your deck, if you do, you may pay the cost, if you do, search your deck for up to one card, call it to an open RC, shuffle your deck.”. //So…rush or die? :P Dudley Zack (G1) SB AUTO(RC): When an attack hits a vanguard during the battle that this unit boosted, choose one of your rearguards in the front row, you may put them on the bottom of your deck, if you do, search your deck for up to one card with “Dudley” in its name, call it to RC, shuffle your deck, and that unit gets POWER+5000 until the end of turn. //Dudleys aren’t an official subclan, but they have the potential to be one :P